


Say hey if you're gay

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Human Theo Raeken, Liam is So Done, M/M, Theo flirts and Liam internally screams, Theo is a Little Shit, Werewolf Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: For the prompt :“-Why does no one tell me if we have people over, I just walked downstairs wearing a ‘say hey if you’re gay’ T-shirt and batman boxers. We had 8 people over.They saw.-Did any of them say hey?”





	Say hey if you're gay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @maraudersourwolf for sharing this prompt on the discord. Here it comes !
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any typo/mistake. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy xx

Liam wakes up squinting his eyes at the sun coming from his window. He forgot to close the curtains yesterday, playing video games with Mason the night before was definitely a bad idea. He knew he'd wake up with his eyes sore and a headache because of the hours spent in the dark staring at the screen. He knew that all too well but that never stops him somehow. Like the times you get hungover and tell yourself, _never again_ , but somehow you always end up doing it again. Liam's the same with video games.

He's always grumpy in the morning so it's not exactly because he went to bed at 3 yesterday that he gets out of bed, one eye open with the other painfully closed, and snatches the curtains closed with too much force. It tears itself off of the wall, making some white crust follow the fall, the metal bar almost hitting him in the face. Liam curses angrily, his eyes closing harshly again as the sun hits his face once more. He kicks bitterly at the mess on the floor, what did he do to deserve this?

He inhales, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needs to calm down. He needs a coffee too. He'll think of a way to tell his mum that he -once again- broke something in his room later.

He throws on the first t-shirt he gets his hands on in his 'Days home' pile, ruffles his hair and makes his way downstairs. He's already at the end of the stairs when he registers what is going on. How could he have missed the buzz of conversation? How could his mother not tell him when they have people over, after all the times he told her to just _warn_ him. Is it that hard to say 'oh tomorrow when you'll get downstairs to get breakfast looking like crap eight persons will be with me in the living room so just... don't get downstairs to get breakfast looking like crap.' ? Not hard, is it?

But here he is, nine pair of eyes are staring at him wide open, some are amused, some chocked or frowning, but everyone is looking his way and Liam would as well like to disappear right here and now. Is it how life decides to punish him for the bad decision he made last night, are the sore eyes, the headache and the broken curtains not enough?

He eyes every single face in the living room, and he wishes that there were only of his mother's friends, but in the middle of them stand a boy and two girls that look slightly older than him, and it makes his stomach flip in embarrassment. He’s thankful one is not older than eight and therefore not even able to process the mess that Liam is.

He's frozen in place, he wants to run back up but he'd rather not have a whole room of people stare at his backside as he flees up the stairs. He's gaping, staring helplessly at the eyes stuck on... his t-shirt? Why the hell are they all staring at his t-shirt?

He quickly checks what he put on and realises, not only has he got his stupid batman boxers on but the t-shirt he had the misfortune to pick is the one Mason offered him on his birthday thinking it was funny. It reads in red screaming letters “say hey if you're gay”. Life truly is a joke.

Voices greet him after his mother broke the silence, introducing him to the jury spread in front of him. He sends a glare in his mum's direction, and grumbles a good morning back, even if it is barely morning anymore but everyone seems to be aware he just woke up, not that it's a hard thing to miss.

His legs finally decide to listen to him and he shuffles his way to the kitchen. He needs coffee. He needs coffee to come up with a plan to make all these people disappear because he can't live on if they've seen him like that can he? It's either him or them.

The coffee machine seems to take ages to spill out the so very wanted liquid, and Liam stands there, eyes narrowing at the rumbling object, trying to ignore the burning feeling on the back of his head, telling him that someone is staring at him. At least now the lower half of his body is hidden behind the kitchen counter, and the writing on his bloody t-shirt is not visible either.

The mug is finally filled, and he turns around slowly, narrowing his eyes at the group happily chatting. His eyes roams over all the faces as he take sips from his cup, mainly to hide his face because, if he is being honest, the coffee is burning his tongue so he’d rather stop drinking it.

He almost chokes when his eyes meet the gaze of the boy sat facing him. Someone has been staring at him, after all. And he doesn’t even seem to be embarrassed by it, shamelessly focusing on Liam even as one of the girls talk to him. When their eyes met, he had raised an eyebrow and Liam isn’t sure to understand what it means but it certainly annoys him.

He averts his gaze, frowning at his coffee as if the liquid just insulted him. He still feels the gaze of the guy and he’s getting angry again. Why did he always have to make a fool of himself on the first meeting with someone attractive? The problem is that the guy is not only attractive, it’s that he’s almost looking too much of a model to even be sitting with mere mortals. How will he be able to even simply talk to the guy when he’s already been so disgraced.

He grumbles in his cup, taking a sit behind the kitchen bar, facing the living room but not looking at them for all that. He focuses on his mother’s voice, who’s talking about her garden and probably blushing at the compliments she’s getting, but somehow his senses drift to another voice without him wanting to.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. I’ll still-” Liam shakes his head, trying to focus once again on his mother’s voice. What is his mind doing. He didn’t need to hear the guy’s voice, whose tone is deep and calm and seems to be washing over Liam like warm water from a shower he certainly needs.

Liam risks a glance at him, and thank god he isn’t staring anymore. But now he can’t concentrate on anything other than that voice. He silently curses himself. He tries to return to his mother’s voice, sipping the coffee that now isn’t too hot.

“Guys, are you sure you don’t want anything to eat or drink? If so just ask, okay? Or make yourself at home the kitchen is just there.” He hears her say, before the two girls gently thank her, telling her they don’t need anything, but the situation Liam was fearing seems to be bound to happen.

“Actually, I’d like a coffee if you’re okay with it.” Liam’s eyes snap up without him meaning to, and he meets the gaze of the boy who’s just spoken, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Of course. Just ask Liam, he’ll gladly help you figure out how the machine works if you don’t know.” Liam can’t believe it. Of all the things that could have happened, of all the things that she could have said. Is his mum also against him in life?

Liam feels the man watching him while he gets up and makes his way towards the kitchen. Couldn’t he do like everyone and say ‘no I’m alright thanks’ or even get himself one of the glasses of water that was sat on the coffee-table? No, he had to come and rest his ridiculously muscled forearms on the bar in front of Liam, eyes boring a hole in the top of his head.

Liam’s not going to look at him until he goes away. He doesn’t care. He isn’t going to look up at him, seeing his stupid hands close to his mug is already enough.

But when has Liam ever made a plan that went exactly the right way? Yeah, he doesn’t remember either. Because the guy is now resting his head on his forearms, looking up at him through his eyelashes. When Liam has no other choice but to meet his eyes, face half-hidden behind his cup. He hears him say with a cocky smile:

“Hey. I like your shirt.”

And Liam chokes on his drink, almost spilling his mug as well. He’s turning around quickly, toppling off the stool, couching harshly as he bends over the sink. He hears the other boy laugh loudly and if he wasn’t trying not to die over stupidly sour coffee, he would probably have kicked his ass.

He hears his mother call out for him, ask if he’s okay and he answers loudly enough to be heard over the laughters.

When Liam is done washing is face, and Theo has stopped laughing, he hears him say:

“Could you make me a coffee please?” Liam scoffs, turning around.

“Couldn’t you introduce yourself first?” he says angrily, he can’t believe this guy. Who does he think he is, ordering Liam around, in his own house, out of everything.

“Didn’t know you were dying to know.” the smirk on his face makes Liam’s blood boil, it makes him want to both punch him and kiss him, which is not practical, really, and so much more infuriating.

“I’m not dying to know.” Liam has never met someone as arrogant as this guy. Of course, he had to be a jerk with a face like this. “Who do you think you are?”

“Theo.”

“You know what, I don’t care.” Liam hisses.

Theo takes a step towards him and Liam can’t do anything but glare at him while trying to keep his heart at bay. He’s really messing with his head. And heart as well, for that matter.

“You don’t?” His voice should really stop being so deep and seductive because Liam’s going to lose it.

“Okay, what about I make you coffee and you go back to your seat or something?”

“Can my seat be the one right here?” he asks, pointing at the stool next to the one Liam was sat on.

“Oh god. Do whatever you want.” Liam sighs, putting a mug beneath the coffee machine. He clicks on the start button, takes angrily his own mug and quickly makes his way toward the stairs.

He hears Theo call out a ‘see you’ where the smirk can basically be heard, too, but he doesn’t turn back, taking the stairs two at a time. It doesn’t stop him from focusing on the sounds in the kitchen, and he hears Theo whisper between soft chuckles “how cute.”

Liam almost trips in the stairs.  
But he’s smiling for the first time this morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, of course. As is constructive criticism ! x


End file.
